


Hothouse flower

by bucciaratissun



Series: Of men and monsters [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Kidnapping, Night at the bar, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucciaratissun/pseuds/bucciaratissun
Summary: Apart from Steve, you were the only one to treat him nicely.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Of men and monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728523
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Hothouse flower

You stuck out like a sore thumb in that shitty little bar where Bucky spent most of his nights. At first glance he realized you were more of the indoors type of girl, avoiding shady places and not keen on getting drunk with complete strangers by your side. You wore a neat camel coat, simple black pants and a pair of Chelsey boots as if you headed here straight from a college or something. Judging by your confused face, you too felt falling out of this place, but still went to the bar counter and nervously said something to the bartender. Bucky’s best guess was you asked for a non-alcoholic drink, and the man chuckled quietly. 

He came to this bar every night when he was not on his missions. Steve had been here for a few times too, but it was so out of his league that it was clear he only did it to keep his best buddy company. America’s Golden Boy did his absolute best to provide support and help Bucky recover, although things did not go as smoothly as Steve had anticipated. Bucky needs time, everyone around him said, but Bucky thought the only thing he truly needed was a lobotomy. Maybe then people would finally stop messing with his goddamn brain.

“I-I’m sorry,” your pathetic voice broke the silence, and Bucky turn his head towards you.

Apparently, you had gotten yourself a little problem when you accidentally bumped into a huge bearded man, one of the bar’s regulars. It was clear as day he was just messing with you to get your attention, but you looked so scared as if the man had a knife in his hands. The bartender shoot Bucky a cautious look.

“You really need to watch where you’re going, little girl.” The man scoffed and furrowed his brows when you shriveled under his gaze. “What are you looking at?”

Bucky suddenly felt like punching the man: it reminded him of the guys bulling young Steve in the dark alleys of Brooklyn. Not that you were about to get the same treatment Steve did, but you were so pale as if you were going to faint in the next few seconds. And maybe Bucky was not the knight in shining armour like Steve – the role of angry dragon suited him much better – he still stood up from his table and made a few large steps towards the bar counter. 

You looked even more scared upon watching him coming: Bucky was twice bigger than the man standing in front of you, and he did not strike you like the protective type. People were moving out of his way as if he was the king of the place.

“Got a problem, Mitch?” Bucky’s calm but deep voice made you gasp nervously. 

Certainly, you expected the bearded man to yell back at the intruder and pick up a fight, but Mitch was clearly not in the mood to mess with Bucky. In fact, neither he nor anyone else in the bar had ever been after the day the soldier broke a few noses with such ease as if he were fighting teenagers.

Maybe the man was pissed, but he backed off almost immediately, lowering his gaze.

“Nope, Buck.” You watched him returning to his table and angrily grabbing his beer. Apparently, it only confirmed your suspicion the man who stood up for you was well respected here. Looking at his beat-up leather jacket and old black pants with a few holes in them you thought he ought to be a biker or some criminal. You wouldn’t be the first one to think of him like that. Although he did as much as any other Avenger, his face was never on the shiny posters like Steve’s.

“Sorry for this,” he glanced at Mitch’s curled shoulders, “We don’t get new faces here often.”

You smiled at him anxiously and returned to your place at the bar counter, gripping your glass with some sketchy cocktail in it – Bucky didn’t even know they had something like this here.

“Thank you. I’ll be more careful from now on.” 

It was something in your face that made him sit next to you. He planned to spend his night helplessly trying to get drunk, but maybe talking to someone would make a nice change. He just needed you to relax a bit, so Bucky gazed upon the bartender.

“Thanks as always, soldier.” For the past half a year he spent here the guy behind the counter had learnt all about Bucky’s silent signals.

He wanted you to know his was not a criminal, but the complete opposite. He had been fighting for his people for a long time but got nothing except a metal arm and a completely fucked up life. Even now, after all these missions, it was not safe to let people know of Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier, who had assassinated dozens of politicians, army officials, scientists and whoever Hydra considered a threat. Nobody cared he was the victim as much as anyone else who had been Hydra’s target. Nobody wanted to hear anything about him again, except the Avengers team and S.H.I.E.L.D. authorities. Nobody wanted him.

“I’m sorry.” You voice broke the silence again, and Bucky looked at you. “I… I’m sorry for causing trouble. I’m not very sociable… and I don’t go out often. Thanks for giving me a hand.” 

“It’s no problem,” he gestured to the bartender and watched him pouring whiskey in a large glass. “Wanna have something?”

“No, no, thanks!”

Your face turned white as if the idea of someone buying you a drink terrified you to the core. Or was it because you still considered him a danger? Bucky had no desire to figure it out. Anyway, he doubted you would ever visit this place again, so it did not really matter.

“But I don’t mind a company… if you’d like to talk a little”, you muttered under your breath, and the man suddenly saw a blush spreading across your cheeks.

Oh. It started getting interesting.

He guessed right – you were a sheltered girl who lived in her safe little world and knew nothing about the real one, but it did not make him angry. He actually enjoyed your conversations about all kinds of things since you were unexpectedly open about your life. The reason why you sneaked in this shitty place was the heavy rain pouring outside that Bucky missed, too deep in his thoughts.

The sound of your gentle voice reminded him of the way Pepper sometimes spoke to Tony when she thought they were alone. It was nice. You were nice. Bucky felt the warmth of your eyes when he vaguely told you how he lost his left arm. He liked that compassionate side of you. You had a sweet temper, not asking too much about his past, but eager to listen to what he wanted to say. Though Bucky half expected you to make up some excuse and leave once he started talking about himself, you stayed. It was clear some stories brought you discomfort and made you shiver, but you were still there, sitting beside him and watching Bucky drink another glass of whiskey. 

Turned out you had more courage than he thought. What made you still sit there when it was already midnight? It surely wasn’t just because you were grateful. Were you feeling a bit adventurous tonight? Was it your first real encounter with a man like him? Did you like big bad guys in leather jackets? Bucky hoped you did, because by the end of your long discussion he had plans for you.

“God, what time is it?” You looked onto the screen of your phone, and Bucky knew you would be gone in a matter of minutes. “Ugh, I need to get going. I have a class starting at 8 next morning.”

“Sorry for keeping you late.”

“Don’t be sorry, I had a wonderful evening.” A wide smile appeared on your face, and Bucky felt at ease with whatever he was going to do soon. “I can come here on Friday evening. Will you come too?”

“Sure, I’ve got nothing planned.”

“It was nice to meet you, Bucky. See you.” You payed your bill and waved at him before leaving through the old patched door. The man quickly got up from his place right once you were gone and rushed after you.

Despite the fact you said you would come back, he wasn’t sure. You were a good little girl who had obviously never been with a real man like him. You would be scared – of him, of his advances, of your own thoughts, of the words you mother would say once she sees him. Bucky knew he wasn’t someone parents wanted to see close to their daughters. And once people learnt who he was, no one wanted to see him near any human beings at all.

You would not come back. He had to go after you himself. 

The man followed you in the dark streets, watching you silently from behind and enjoying the way wind ruffled your lovely hair. Why were you still walking alone? Why didn’t you take a taxi? Oh, he knew you were reckless, but Bucky could not imagine you would be so careless to walk the street of New York at night. It was just one more reason to take you with him. You would be much safer by his side.

You didn’t notice a dark shadow lurking behind your back. Once Bucky covered your mouth with his large rough hand, he already held you with his metal arm, taking away your chance to come back home tonight. Apart from Steve, you were the only one to treat him nicely. He just couldn’t let you go and ruin everything.


End file.
